


阵雨过后

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: “六月的新娘最幸福。”
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi





	阵雨过后

**Author's Note:**

> *本宫大辅x高石岳  
> *无聊、没意思、欧欧西、流水账

本宫纯最后嫁了个法兰西男人，金发碧眼，浪漫风趣，是比她在学生时代曾疯狂迷恋过的石田大和还要多几分的耀眼。

二十来岁的年纪里他们于异国相识，伊斯坦布尔的猫与海风叫他们飞速坠入爱河，紧接着顺理成章向对方托付了终生。

末春初夏，待嫁的新娘深居简出，往日跳脱的性子像被暖阳融化了棱角。她难得愿意老实待在家里，为不久后婚礼的行程与诸项事宜进行准备。

五月二十一日，雨，本宫纯远在大洋彼端的弟弟致电给她。

通讯内容始于寒暄，接着是闲话。大辅讲：你的审美可真是从一而终。

与以往嬉笑怒骂的语气不同，年轻人感慨万千的思绪化为语句末尾处拉长的奇异腔调。

本宫纯笑，叫他总结通话的重点。大辅咂舌，肯定道：我会回去。

她人生里最美好重要的时刻弟弟不可能不来。但有当事人说出口的肯定作保，总是让人安心雀跃。本宫纯心满意足，不忘嘱咐：不光要有你。

要求挺高。

大辅小声讲。但正经回复时答应得很好。他说好，我知道了。

五月最后一天，大辅如约回国。

当天东京又落了雨，驱车前往机场迎接的本宫纯被滂沱大雨拦在半路，到接机口的时比二人约定好的时间迟了许久。

弟弟没有抱怨，一个人抱着手机待在一角不知跟谁发着信息。成田机场熙熙攘攘，本宫纯过去喊他，看他专心致志，调侃：在跟谁蜜里调油？

大辅闻声抬头，漫不经心地看她。嘴上反问：你这些日子又在和谁蜜里调油？

本宫纯推了他一把，笑出声：和我的合法伴侣。

这话是在炫耀。大辅没再理她，催她快走，自己一个人拉着箱子跟在后面。他回国只带一件托运箱，东西不多，看着很沉。做姐姐的猜想里面有一半都要是岳要的书。本宫纯便问我的香水呢？大辅心不在焉踢了踢箱侧，回答：都在这里，没有忘。

上车，路上本宫纯边同他闲聊，边打开车载音箱，里面放着轻快的小调。

“岳呢？”本宫纯问。

“还在巴黎啊。”大辅没有看她，手指敲着手机，“他让你放心。他会回来的。”

本宫纯表现得非常通情达理，她说：“我理解。学业与工作重要。”话锋一转：“而且岳从来叫人放心，和某人不一样——”

弟弟大抵真的长大了，只抬头看她一眼轻轻哼了一声表示他听到了，泰然自若。

她深感无聊，又问：“晚上要吃什么？我请。”弟弟拒绝了她。十几个小时久坐的长途飞行让人无处消化云层之上用过的那几餐。

“是吗？那就不跟你客气了。”本宫纯回答得轻描淡写，笑得不怀好意，发号施令道：“陪我去取东西。”

大辅叹气：都听你的。

他们泊车在银座，滂沱大雨不见停止的迹象。大辅随口问她来取什么，本宫纯正对着镜子补口红，闻言转头眯眼看他。她将随身物件装进挎包，答非所问：你没有陪我来过？

她的弟弟回她一个理所当然的眼神，本宫纯伸手去弹他的额头，讲：那就闭嘴——岳都陪我来过。

又感慨：到底你们谁是我的亲弟弟。

弟弟依旧一副认你说、你随意的样子。她不由认真看了几眼身边的人，试图寻找异样。

要去的是家首饰店，藏在银座鲜为人知的角落，主打经营小众饰品。

本宫纯来取她定制的婚戒。一切手续办完，秋季即将推出的新款摆在里侧的柜台又引去她的视线。她挑了几款来试，作伴娘伴手礼。

她又怕弟弟旅途疲倦或是觉得无聊，转身去寻大辅。原本坐在沙发上的年轻人不见踪影，她扫视几次才在店内一角看到那人。

他正低头看着什么，看得认真。她便安心下来，继续自己眼下的事情。

晚上在家，她无意问起。大辅答得随意：没什么，随便看看戒指。

她想起大辅当时所在的角落，的确是男戒的区域，她没再多想。

屋外大雨倾盆，豆大的雨珠打在玻璃上噼里啪啦，盖住了屋内大半声响。

什么时候才放晴？大辅问得随意。他盘腿坐在地板上，正把箱子里一摞摞的书取出来堆到角落。

夏日的阵雨让人捉摸不透，又叫人习以为常。本宫纯给他理剩余衣物，余光透过露台的窗户看外边幽深的夜，随口答：谁会知道。

但又想：

就希望不要在婚礼当天，雨落个不停。

高石岳在六月初赶回来，乘的红眼航班，从第二日见面时起算，离本宫纯出嫁还有三天。

金发的年轻人愧疚极了，他讲：“姐姐，我很抱歉。”

纯愉快表示：“你来就好。”她给了那孩子一个大大的拥抱，“谢谢你的礼物。我们很喜欢！”

“我的荣幸。”男孩儿笑得腼腆。

早先她想过邀请石田大和，但那人此时在天上，没人能把他现在摘下来。

作为半个代理人的高石岳带来了胞兄的祝福和贺礼，委婉和她道歉，又补充：哥哥说他很遗憾。

本宫纯举起天上那人送他们的石头，在眼前晃了晃，和他说，有这个足够。说着又拉过男友的手，十指相扣。

相扣的两只手在弟弟们的眼前也晃了又晃，红发的女人笑容可掬，讲：你告诉他，他在我这里早过时啦。

两日后，本宫一家提前抵达酒店为次日的宴会做准备。

晚上，姐弟俩为第二天的安排做最后的确认。大辅坐在桌子上吹气球，翘着腿。本宫纯在一旁念所列事项，他听得随意。

外面的雨下得阵势浩大，本宫纯心烦气躁，一边又为信息过载而不可开交，抬头看他慢慢悠悠。火气上来，直冲他发脾气。

大辅指出：你明天要结婚。

这是要她心绪平稳。本宫纯拿起枕头扔过去。

婚礼的另一位主人公拉着岳坐在屋里另一边，整理伴手礼。他们讲法语，和房间这一边井水不犯河水。

“你法语很好。”准新郎说，他正给盒子打蝴蝶结，“纯说你在日本长大。”

“我会去法国看外祖。”岳告诉他，心思有一半在房间那边。

男人点头，蓝眼睛抬起来，瞄了一眼那边。目光所及是红发的年轻人，他开口：“你男朋友很有趣。”

岳垂眼专注于手上的工作，含糊应了几声。他蝴蝶结扎得不好看，几次尝试皆不尽人意，惹人心烦。

男人过来帮他，手法熟练。看他有几分疑惑，笑着解释：我常帮纯系吊带裙的衣带。

是吗，真是好男友。岳赞美，试图加入幽默感。

“大辅不好吗？”男人好奇，“你也有好男友。”

他们一起看向那对姐弟，岳没有说话。男人自顾开口：“纯很可爱。”

岳顿住，片刻后话又像如碎珠般连续落下的雨，不经思考，脱口而出：“大辅也很可爱。”

语速难得超过一次大脑转动的速度，说完才意识到话语过分的直白。

男人大笑：果然，岳你可爱极了！

姐弟被笑声吸引，看向这边。纯生气，喊走男友，不满道：有时间说笑喔？

大辅抱着装满气球的箱子走过来，问他：“你们在讲什么？”他又吹好了一个气球，不过没放进箱子，东西被扔到岳怀里。

蓝眼睛目不转睛端详这人。思索过后，岳叹气，告诉他：我们说纯姐可爱。

又一个气球被抿进嘴里，大辅嗤笑，意思是：你觉得我信？

大辅坐下，坐到岳旁边。帮他绑盒子上的蝴蝶结，绑得好看。

岳问：也是因为帮纯姐系衣带？

绑带子的手停下来，大辅不解，年轻人不晓得其中关系。

“这有什么联系？”他莫名其妙。

“那是帮小光系礼物咯？”岳讲了一句，笑得狡黠又几分古怪。

“喂——”大辅拿装饰的干花砸他，“你提这个干什么！”

岳叹气。“没什么，突然想到。”

大辅审视他，“你是不是……”

“我不是。”岳迅速低头，学别人的样子打蝴蝶结。

“你胡说八道。”大辅质问他，“还是因为那件事？”

岳不理他。本宫纯看过来，和弟弟的眼神对上。大辅目光如炬，同她的眼睛也只匆匆撞上，又落回那人身上。

次日，婚礼照常。早上落了雨，不大，淅淅沥沥。本宫纯唉声叹气，男友吻她，说是我不好，一定要选在六月。

“怎么就是你的错？”本宫纯认真看他，“你又决定不了天气！”她想起男人兴致冲冲预约下酒店的时候同她说，纯，我们一定要在六月，那和你的名字一样！

她那时眨眼看他，男人蓝色的眼睛里的色彩化为浓稠的糖。又听他讲：纯要做六月新娘。你一定会是全世界最幸福的那一个——

本宫纯想到这里忍不住笑，容光焕发。岳走过来正准备给她读待会儿的誓词，一遍日文，一遍法语，是他用武之地。

岳看她开心，也笑。没人不希望在这样的日子里喜气洋洋，岳赞美：“姐姐今天真好看。”

“你嘴甜。”本宫纯回头看他，目光灼灼。话题却跳脱得厉害，问：“和我家的小子怎么了？”

岳叹气，同前晚一样。“没什么。一些小事。”他抽抽鼻子，面上神色如常。

本宫纯睁大眼睛看他。

第二天。一切如早先安排的进行，中午时东京的天放晴，积云散去，白云绵软，散在天空里，点缀着晴空万里，给足他们面子。

本宫纯开心地在休息室里大喊大叫，男人也兴高采烈，跑过去亲她。她换好白纱，一双眼睛去寻家人，倒是没有两个孩子。

“他们出去了。”未婚夫贴心告诉她。纯转动眼睛，想起几日里男孩子们间的古怪。但岳从来叫人放心，弟弟在关键时也从未掉链子。

她点头应好，戴好了头花。

她跟着说拗口的法语誓词，证婚人最后同他们说，你可以亲吻你的新娘了。

本宫纯等不及，凑过去亲自己的新郎。人群中的欢声笑语叫人恍惚，吻毕，他们看向红毯那一端。

她眼尖。站在人群最后面的弟弟同她一样，也吻一个金发男人的脸。

于是她举起手里的捧花，是法兰西的玫瑰。她用力扔向远方，抛给她的弟弟，毫不客气，冲着大辅的脑袋。

多年养成的本能反应让红发的年轻人反射性偏到一侧，花束毫不留情砸到金发碧眼人的脸上。

她感到抱歉，大喊说：对不起！

脸上在笑，无一分一毫的歉意可言。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 写得粗糙，不喜欢


End file.
